


Tiger Food

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, some punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last burger and the Tiger stomach, what happen when Aomine tries to steal it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/gifts).



"Aomine give me back my last burger"

"no" mumbled Aomine starting to unwrap the said burger, making the red head more mad then what he already was.

"give it back... NOW" roared Kagami extending his hand toward the other boy with the palm open in front of the tanned boy face.

And at that Aomine just stopped unwrapping the burger to move his eyes from the food to the hand, and back to the food only to shake his head and smirk at the red head, adding a simple but powerful word... "never".

Unlashing like that the sleeping tiger inside the red head, that just slammed his extended hand on the table, making the now empty glasses between them fall on the floor, and the bottle of coke roll on the table spilling its content around leaving a sticky mess behind, all of that just before jump from his seat and lunching is big body over the table like a big cat, on Aomine one, aiming with his mouth at the now half unwrapped burger in the tanned boy hand, just to miss his pray for a fraction of second, but making like that, fall both of them on the floor.  
After the fall both boys just stopped everything for few minute, looking before in the eyes and then at the burger, and then back at the eyes of the other, before moving to look again for the third and last time at the prize in the hand of the tanned boy.

“Give it back” roared again Kagami trying to take advantage of the position on top of the other… failing after a really and hard punch collided with his guts, making the red head roll on a side and free Aomine from his grip.

“NEVER” shouted back Aomine flipping definitely their position, just to be on top Kagami and give the first bite to the juicy burger in his hand, liking the sauce that started to slip past his lips in a really slow peace, just to piss even more the other boy, just before being pushed back from a firm hand on his chest and crush over a chair behind him.  
“Are you a fucking idiot?! That HURT!!!” groaned Aomine, throwing back the burger to Kagami, just to be able to touch the area of his head that collided with the hard surface of the chair, to see if everything was ok.

And during all of that Kagami just watched with round eyes and open mouth Aomine massaging his head and making some painful sound.

“Fuck... a bump” said Aomine flinching a little when his hand touched sore the area, starting to raise up from his position to put on the bump something cold.

“don’t move” said Kagami stopping the tanned boy movement.

“the hell you want now?” said with an icy voice Aomine, looking back at the red head.

“please...” started again Kagami, moving his right hand in front of him to make Aomine stop talking “...i’m going to take the ice, just... don’t move... ok?” ended raising an eyebrow, receiving only a shrug as an answer. And after that Kagami runned toward the freezer to recover an ice bag to put on the swelled area on Aomine head.  
“I’m sorry” mumble in a low tone Kagami crunching down near Aomine, to take away the tanned hand and put the ice in the same place.

“yeah, yeah whatever” mumbled Aomine looking in the opposite side of Kagami “but you know that was only a burger... right?” asked after few second turning his head around just to watch Kagami look at the ground, and then moving his eyes on the now abandoned burger splattered on the floor.

“because it was the last one” mumbled Kagami, making the tanned boy turn around again with raised eyebrow, and a frown forming on his face “and i’m hungry” ended with a low tone moving slowly his eyes on the lost burger, and sighing.

“Are you kidding me?” started Aomine turning completely around and grabbing Kagami face in his hand to look in the boy eyes “you just eat something like... 40 burger, and you still hungry? Are you a fucking black hole? This is way too much even for you?!?!?”

“Ohy...” groaned Kagami bumping his forehead on Aomine one “i’m still growing” and to make the statement more clear his stomach actually... roared to life, making Aomine start to laugh.

“I can believe you... seriously... I can’t” and shaking his head against the red one “let’s go to take other burger, so we can survive another day” and like that Aomine dragged Kagami AGAIN toward Maji Burger.


End file.
